


Carry That Weight

by Bem_Kofi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bem_Kofi/pseuds/Bem_Kofi
Summary: Yuuri is a top Triad enforcer who’s had enough after a rough mission and decides he’d rather chase the stars. He and his right-hand man Phichit plan to leave the Triad along with his sister, but when their plan goes wrong the three are separated. Yuuri then runs into the infamous bounty hunter Viktor Nikiforov who surprisingly gives him a hand and lets him aboard. Yuuri attempts to achieve his dream while escaping his past, but is it really possible to be truly free?





	1. The Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I just finished watching Cowboy Bebop and it was the main inspiration behind this work. I've been wanting to write a fic for YOI for a while, but I'm pretty new to fanfic writing. Any constructive criticisms are welcome, and I'd be really happy if you would leave a comment. I edited this the best I can, but you find a typo please tell me. I'll try to update weekly, but we'll see how that goes.  
> Thank you for giving this fic a chance. I hope you like it. 
> 
> ***This is a fic with depictions of crime and violence. I don't plan on getting gory or really graphic, but there will be frequent mentions of blood, injuries, and death. If that's not your cup of tea you've been warned.

With a solid click the engine cut and silence descended upon the jet’s cockpit. Yuuri leaned back and stared up into the vastness of space. He’d placed his jet just above the reach of blinding lights from the Intersolar-system highway—the ISSH—which ran from planet to planet. He let the craft drift freely and sighed, enjoying the quiet. With the engine cut Yuuri couldn’t use his jet’s telescope feature, so he reached down beside him and pulled out an old-fashioned version. Pointing the lens upward, he eyed a couple stars. He didn’t know much about them, but he like to make up stories for the planets which may orbit them. Stories about what they looked like, or kind of life they contained. 

It was just shy of an hour when Yuuri’s intercom rang. Phichit had installed a separate battery for it so it would run independent of the engine. Just for times like this. It was a good idea, in case an emergency happened, but right now Yuuri just wanted to float away from it all, relax, and look at the stars. 

“Eros, you have a mission.” Phichit said, his tone dull. It always was when Phichit talked about their missions. 

“Message received, Terra Incognita. Go on.” Yuuri signed, the click of his engine turning on echoing loudly in his ears. 

“It’s a defector from our branch, Mr. Tokudaiji has a hit on him to set an example. Apparently, he ran away with some woman. The name is Ryunosuke Takahashi.” Yuuri glanced to the side as an image came through on his screen. He vaguely recognized the guy. Yuuri had seen him a few times in passing. Ryunosuke was a tall man with an aggressive demeanor which seeped through his whole posture and every crevasse of his face. He was fairly handsome, Yuuri supposed, with his dark features and sharp eyes. “Here’s the woman.” Phichit said as another image came through. 

“She’s certainly a beauty.” Yuuri commented. She had natural tan skin and lush dark hair which fell in waves across her face. She wasn’t his type, but Yuuri could see why someone would rather wake up to her than the cold press of their gun under a pillow. They made a nice pair, Yuuri decided, looking at their pictures side to side. “Last know location?” Yuuri asked, keeping his thoughts to himself. Who knew who was listening in. 

“Callisto. Rosanna City.” Phichit replied. “We’ve got a week before they send someone else.” He warned. Yuuri sighed, pressing down on his accelerator and turning his jet towards the looming figure of Jupiter. It’s no surprise why he was sent. He should start hanging around the outer edge. Get a house on Pluto maybe, somewhere remote where the Triad would stop sending him on these missions. Yuuri smirked to himself. As if the Triad would ever let him go. 

“Meet me there in eight hours. I’ll see what I can gather from the ground.” Yuuri said, rounding Jupiter’s orbit as he looked for Callisto. 

Callisto was a decent hiding place in theory. It was fairly remote, but it still had a number of people who inhabited the moon’s colonies. Rosanna City was the largest town on the moon and worked on a traceless system of transactions. It was a common hiding spot, but it was so common that faces got lost in the crowd. The actual look of the city was generic. The air field was the kind you could find anywhere and the lay out of plants and buildings was copy and pasted all the way from the original on Earth’s moon. No point in reinventing the wheel Yuuri figured. 

Yuuri landed his jet in a public dock before hopping out. He hadn’t dressed up for his flight and he’d taken his personal jet, a simple black instead of the Triad’s flashier red, so he figured he was disguised enough. His hair was messily strewn about his head and his glasses blurred the look of his face just enough that he could slip by someone’s view even if he was standing next to his ID photo for the Triad. It always amazed him how little he had to do to hide his true identity. Even his name was common enough that he didn’t need an alias most times. He was just Yuuri, a dime-a-dozen pilot. 

His first order of business was to confirm Ryunosuke was still even in the city. He decided to hit up a couple of bars. There was little success until he came by a small joint called Nova. The only other customers, three old men, sat behind him playing a game of cards. The bartender was cleaning a glass that couldn’t possibly get any cleaner by the way it shined. 

“I’ll take a glass of whiskey. Neat.” Yuuri said has he slid into a bar stool. The bartender moved to make the drink, no questions asked. It was something Yuuri liked about these look the other way towns, he didn’t have to pull out a fake ID. He always got questioned on his age when he wasn’t dolled up. As the bartender placed the drink in front of Yuuri, he passed over a couple of bills underneath a photo of Ryunosuke he’d pulled up on his phone. “Seen him around?” Yuuri asked, tasting his drink. The bartender eyed the photo for an acceptable amount of time before turning around to replace the whiskey bottle. 

“No.” He replied tersely. Yuuri sighed he’d be broke by the time he found anything useful. But as Yuuri observed the man for a moment longer he got the feeling the man was lying to him. He was too tense, not just like someone who didn’t want to get involved, but someone who feared getting involved. 

“You’re sure about that?” Yuuri let his voice dip into a threatening tone. His hand shifting his jacket aside just enough to reveal a hint of his gun. The two stared each other down in silence. No doubt a bartender in a place like this had a gun of his own. Yuuri relented after a few moments and shifted tactics. He reached under his shirt and pulled out his tag, marked with the symbol of the Triad. He hung it in front of the man long enough that he got the picture, then tucked it away again. 

“That’s a fake.” The bartender stated, his voice shaking with desperation. 

“You don’t want to test that theory. Just tell me what you know. It’s a nice place you’ve got here, and I’d like to come back someday. You’ve got some good whiskey.” Yuuri leaned back and lounged against the counter. The man grimaced. 

“He and his girl came in several hours ago, maybe ten. They had some drinks and whispered about getting a pilot for an under the radar route to Mars. Their trying to settle in Bohmer, if I remember the town correctly.” Yuuri downed the rest of his drink as he listened. He hoped out of the chair when he was done, nodding to the bartender. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri said, walking out of the bar to a sigh of relief behind him. He hated flaunting his tag, but he had to admit it was useful. He decided to get a room at a rundown inn to save on the money he’d spent drinking around town. He held his liquor well, but even so six glasses of whiskey was a bit much. He laid down, figuring Phichit would track his location. Staring up at the ceiling, images of stars playing around in his mind as he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

“Did you just pass out in the first place you could find that wasn’t an alley?” Yuuri peeked open his eyes to find Phichit sitting on the side of the bed. He wondered how many hours had passed. 

“Probably. Got a bit drunk looking for some info.” Yuuri murmured as he got up. Phichit smirked at him, trying to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully. 

“You look like a dopey hamster.” He commented. Yuuri brushed off the comment and rubbed the sleep off his face. 

“Their trying to get a pilot. Underground route to Bohmer on Mars.” Yuuri informed. Phichit nodded, pulling out his tablet. 

“While you where asleep I did some more looking into this woman. Her name is Anabella Marquez a twenty-five-year-old girl for hire. Not a prostitute though, just a pretty thing to decorate a guy’s arm for fancy events. She has some connections here with a man named Stirling Love.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the name and Phichit shrugged. “Anyways, Stirling has a collection of jets and being a private man and all rumor has it he’s equipped all of them with some high-quality evasion tech.” 

“Where is he?” Yuuri asked, checking his gun before standing and stretching out his muscles. 

“Don’t know.” Yuuri looked incredulous. “Seriously. The man is hard to find. He seems to like hanging around the Fourth District so let’s just wander around there until we get a lead.” Phichit suggested. Yuuri shrugged, preparing for more leg work when Phichit leaned against the door, keeping him from leaving. “The Fourth District is pretty high end. It’d be suspicious if you went without dressing up a bit. Not that you aren’t beautiful as you are now.” Yuuri ignored the last comment and relented, allowing Phichit to rushed over to his suit case and pull out a dark blue suit for Yuuri to wear. After Yuuri changed, Phichit set to work refining his features with a sparse touch of make-up and pushed back his hair with gel. “Perfect.” He whispered as if not to break a spell. 

Yuuri looked himself over in the cracked mirror. Even though the filter of dirt on the glass he had to admit he looked classy. The suit was a simple ensemble but effective with a dark blue jacket and pants accented by a white shirt and dark tie. The whole ensemble hugged him in the right places, feeling snug and giving the impression it was made only for him. His leather shoes finished the look. His fake glasses had been removed and his dark hair combed back, leaving his burgundy eyes free of obstruction. 

Phichit hadn’t changed his own relaxed outfit of a simple shirt and joggers. He looked ready to go to bed, not hunt down a defector. 

“I’ll be hacking camera’s and looking from above.” He explained noting Yuuri’s expression. Yuuri huffed, of course only he had to dress up in a stifling outfit. “Start on the south side and work your way up.” Yuuri nodded, opening the door to actually leave this time. 

“Be careful.” Phichit muttered, almost as if Yuuri wasn’t meant to hear.

“…See you in a bit.” Yuuri replied after a pause. The door fell shut with a bang. 

The south side, while less affluent than the north, was still riddle with extravagant estates and high-end shops. Yuuri felt a few people eye him as he walked. He wondered if perhaps he didn’t fit in as well as he thought. Hopefully they thought he was just searching for a pretty, new tax haven like the rest of them. Yuuri felt himself tire as he wandered aimlessly, occasionally going into shops. He didn’t see anyone fitting the pairs description. After a cursory search of the whole district Yuuri was fixing to turn back when Phichit’s voice buzzed in his ear. 

“Anabella just entered a store by the west end. I’ll send the coordinates to your watch.” Yuuri clicked a few buttons on his watch and a screen appeared with the store marked on a map. As casually as he could he walked over to the location. As he neared the building, a white sterile looking box, he composed himself.

“Is she still there?” He asked. Phichit confirmed. Yuuri calmly walked into the store, nodding to the clerk who greeted him enthusiastically. 

“Is there anything you’re looking for? I know every isle by memory. Here I’ll help you.” Yuuri brushed her off.

“I’m here to meet with a friend of mine.” He lied. “I don’t need any help.” The clerk deflated and finally relented enough for Yuuri to slip by her. She probably thought he was rich. Unfortunately for both of them he barely had anything to his name. All his money was tied up elsewhere. 

Anabella was in the canned food isle when Yuuri caught up to her. He quietly slid beside her. It struck him how tall she was, a little taller than himself even. She certainly was a beauty, even when she was just staring at a row of cans. Her cool brown eyes sharp and contemplative. 

“If you’re thinking of going on a long trip, this brand is the best.” Yuuri mentioned as he held out some arbitrary can of mixed vegetables. Anabella turned her cold gaze towards him warily. He noted how tired she looked, probably from many sleepless nights. “Love mentioned you to me.” He ventured, testing her reaction. She seemed to relax a bit hearing that, so he pushed on. “Said you need a pilot.” She let her guard down at that. Yuuri smirked, hoping it looked more seductive than idiotic. 

“You can do the job?” she asked, her accent floating between her words. Yuuri grinned even wider and he leaned against the shelf. 

“Naturally.” He replied. “I can get you from here to Bohmer within the next forty-eight. Meet me at Nova in five hours and I’ll get you to Mars in no time.”   
Anabella gave a tiny smile, her face lighting up with the action in a way Yuuri didn’t expect. 

“I can finally go home.” She murmured. “Thank you.” She looked him in the eyes. Yuuri felt a tangle of guilt steal his breath. 

“No problem.” He managed to grit out. Then he thought of something. “Just don’t tell Love.” Anabella took a step back, her caution returned. 

“Why not?” She questioned. “You two are partners, right?” Yuuri lifted his hands up, trying to appear nonthreatening. 

“We are.” He assured. “It’s just that I got word he’s being tracked. The Triad works fast you know.” She calmed as she saw his logic. “They’re monitoring him heavily, so I’ll take you two out in my own ship. I just don’t want you being overheard talking with him and giving away the game.” Anabella nodded. 

“Five hours, the Nova.” Anabella confirmed. Yuuri nodded. “Good.” She said. Hoping his lie wouldn’t be noticed before then, Yuuri slipped away. As Yuuri left the store he turned into an alleyway about to confirm a plan of action with Phichit when the cold shape of a gun pressed against him. Yuuri cursed to himself. It was rare he made such a slip up.

“What were you doin’ chatting up my girl?” Ryunosuke growled. Yuuri wasn’t expecting to see the guy this soon after setting his plan in motion. 

“I’m your pilot. I was just explaining an escape plan to her.” He tried to stay calm and keep up the charade. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Ryunosuke questioned, making Yuuri wonder if they’d already found a pilot and this whole interaction was a trap for him instead. 

“The Nova in five hours. I’ll fly you out in my own ship since Love is probably being watched.” Yuuri repeated in a measured tone, trying to ignore Ryunosuke as he did a search of Yuuri’s jacket and pockets. He found the gun but in a town like this it wasn’t anything suspicious. Then he pulled out Yuuri’s wallet. 

“What’s your name?” Ryunosuke asked, eyeing Yuuri’s fake ID. Well, one of them. In the excitement Yuuri struggled to remember which one it was. He stalled as he furiously raked through his memory. 

“Don’t you have it right there?” Yuuri asked, trying to sound like he was joking. The gun pressed closer to him. “Kazuo Yoshida.” Yuuri guessed. The gun moved away. Yuuri let out a breath of relief. 

“I think Tomohiro suits you better.” Ryunosuke says as he slams his gun against Yuuri’s head with a sickening crack. Yuuri falls to the ground and Rynosuke is on him, grasping his neck and ringing out each breath from his lungs. Yuuri grips at the iron hands, his attempts weak and confused. His vision is fading in and out. He wonders if he’s going to die here, in some filthy alley. It wouldn’t be a surprise. Triad deaths are rarely glorious. Suddenly, he can breathe. Large, desperate breaths greedily fill his lungs. When he gets a chance to regain his senses, Yuuri kicks Ryunosuke off him and crawls a short distance down the alley. Anabella is standing next to them, whispering fiercely. 

“It’s these kinds of things which got us into this mess to begin with! If you kill him then how will we finally be free? You promised you’d stop this violence! You promised!” She cried, tears streaming down her face. Ryunosuke didn’t respond to her, holding out his gun and moving between Anabella and Yuuri. 

“Who are your really? Did Tokudaiji send you?” Ryunosuke demanded, but even Yuuri could hear the panic in his voice. If there’s anything Yuuri learned the best lie is just the truth with parts missing. 

“It was a mistake.” He gasped out, his breathing not entirely returned to normal. “I forgot which ID I was carrying. You’re not the only ones running from something.” Ryunosuke held his position for a moment before putting his gun away. Anabella pulled at his arm.

“If you show up with anyone else I’ll shoot you on the spot.” Ryunosuke warned. Yuuri nodded. With that the pair walked away. 

“…uri! Yuuri answer me!” Through the pounding of his head it took Yuuri a minute to decipher the yelling in his ear. He thanked his lucky stars that the ear piece hadn’t fallen out. 

“Hey, Phichit.” He groaned. A weird series of clicks came through the device. 

“I parked my jet a block away. I’m coming to get you. What happened?” Phichit said in a rush. He must be running, Yuuri figured. He slid against the wall and moaned in pain. 

“I got hit with the better side of a gun then strangled.” Yuuri said. “But I think I manage to pull it off. In five hours we’ll be done with this whole ordeal.” 

“A gun?! Yuuri are you okay? Should I call a doctor?” Phichit cursed as he ran faster. Or so Yuuri assumed through the increased laboring of his voice. 

“I’m fine.” Yuuri lied, trying to laugh a little only to groan when his chest ached. “I’ll be fine.” He amended. Phichit cursed some more. A few minutes later he appeared around the corner, face red and panting almost as much as Yuuri had. 

“I told you to be careful.” Phichit grumbled, helping Yuuri up and beginning to stumble back to the jet with him. 

“Sorry.” Was Yuuri’s only response. Phichit tightened his grip. 

The walk back to the jet took about thirty minutes. The whole way there Yuuri mulled over Anabella. He couldn’t seem to put her grateful smile out of his mind. Her longing for home, for a life outside of submitting to people struck a chord with him. He’d thought about it before. Running away. Living a life where his only concern was escaping the city lights to better see the stars or picking a track to play while he lay in his jet, drifting without aim. 

“Would you do it?” Yuuri asked suddenly. Phichit frowned as he awkwardly opened his cockpit door, helping Yuuri in. 

“Do what?” Phichit asked, his voice subdued from exertion. 

“Run away.” Yuuri clarified. Phichit froze. 

“Yuuri, you know I can’t. You know we can’t.” Yuuri sighed. 

“I know, I know.” He muttered, frustration growing in his voice. “But I think about it. What if I was in their shoes?” He sighed again. “It makes it hard. Stopping them, I mean.” 

“Yuuri…” Phichit started, his voice aching for his friend. He didn’t know what to say though, so he left it at that. 

At the inn Phichit treated his wounds, wrapping his head in bandages. 

“What’s your plan?” Phichit asks trying to sound passive as he throws out the red tinted water. Yuuri shrugs. 

“Hope the two show up at Nova and shoot Ryunosuke when he comes I guess.” Yuuri says. 

“What about Anabella?” Phichit asked softly, like he was trying to give a gentle reminder. “Tokudaiji won’t want to let her go.” Yuuri placed his elbows on his knees and sank his head into his hands. He took several deep breaths, his whole body raising and falling with the labored efforts. When he looked up his eyes were cold and empty. 

“I’ll shoot her too.” He declared. Phichit averted his eyes. He couldn’t stand seeing his best friend look so void of life. 

“I’m sorry.” Phichit murmured. Yuuri sighed an airy laugh. 

“I am too.” He said. Checking his bullets, he got up and threw on his jacket. “If I don’t contact you in two hours, call Mari. She’ll finish the job.” Phichit nodded. 

“Be careful this time.” He pleads. 

“No promises. You know that.” Is the response he gets. Phichit gives a smile which doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Yeah…I do.” 

There isn’t anywhere convenient to park near Nova so Yuuri leaves his jet a block away in a field. He sits at the bar and orders another whiskey, placing some extra cash on the table and giving the bartender a meaningful stare. It’s a few minutes after the agreed time when the two show up. 

“You’re alone. Good.” Ryunosuke says as he sits down. Anabella is looking nervous but also bouncing around in excitement. Yuuri feels himself chock on his own guilt once more. 

“Have a drink. We’re celebrating right?” He encourages if only to put off the inevitable for a couple minutes longer. Ryunosuke gives some strange hand signal, the bartender returns it with his own and gives him a simple beer. Anabella follows his lead and orders a beer herself. The drinks don’t last as long as Yuuri hoped they would. “The jets a block away, in a field. Follow me.” Yuuri goes ahead, so as to not seem suspicious. As they reach a deserted stretch, Yuuri decides to make his move. He reaches into his jacket when a bullet whips by and grazes his arm. He shouts in surprise and hastily draws his own gun, turning around quickly. 

“I thought we were past this?” He grimaces through his pain. 

“I never thought I’d be so important that they’d send you for me, Mr. Katsuki.” Ryunosuke grits out. Anabella’s eyes are wide with fear and teaming with betrayal. Yuuri keeps his gaze on Ryunosuke. 

“I was wondering what those hand signals were. Usually I’m not this sloppy.” He says, cursing himself mentally.

“Please just let us go! We can pay you, just please…” Anabella begs, a sob cutting her off. Yuuri’s face twists with hesitation. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. My own troubles are riding on this too and I’m a selfish man.” Yuuri replies, taking a shot with his gun. It hits it’s mark. Ryunosuke falls to the ground, blood seeping from his abdomen. 

“…Run…” He breathes out before collapsing with a thud. Anabella screams before taking off into the streets. Yuuri stands there for a moment, feeling sick to his stomach as his mind replays Ryunosuke falling onto the ground over and over. He wonders if he should just let Anabella run, let her get away. But if he does then his mission won’t be complete so he and Phichit won’t be able to collect the reward to pay off their debts. Yuuri let’s out a curse and follows after Anabella. 

He catches onto her panicked, panting breaths a few minutes later. He finally spots her as he turns the corner into an alleyway. She saved his life in an alley. Now he has to take hers. 

“I’m so sorry Anabella.” He says when she notices him. Her head shakes violently from side to side as she starts babbling. 

“No, no, please don’t. You killed Ryu, isn’t that enough?! Haven’t you done enough you liar?! Please just let me go. I want to go home. Please, just please!” Yuuri gives her a heartbroken smile as he aims his gun. 

“Just stand still. It will be fast. I promise you.” He says, inching forward to get a better shot. She steps back, reading herself to run when a shot rings out and echoes around the alleyway. Yuuri didn’t shoot. On high alert Yuuri rushed towards Anabella’s body. The shot hit her leg and she’s clutching it in pain. As he gathers her in his arms she twists about. 

“Let go!” She cries, tears marring her lovely tanned skin. “Let me go!” She yells, furious now. Yuuri ignores her and looks around for the shooter. 

“Guns have never been my strong suit.” A low voice muttered. “More importantly, I though women weren’t your thing, Katsuki.” Yuuri narrowed his eyes. Of all people.

“Are you trying to ruin my hard work, Lee?” He retorts. Seung-Gil was a heartless assassin. The best under the Triad’s second branch leader Sung-Hyun. 

“Only lending a hand to increase relations with the third branch.” He countered. Yuuri clenched his teeth. “Do you want the last shot, or should I?” Yuuri set Anabella down and got up to confront Seung-Gil. 

“You know damn well I won’t get any money if I don’t finish this myself. Just leave and let me do my job.” Yuuri growls. Seung-Gil isn’t looking at him though. His gun is raised and pointed beyond Yuuri. He turns around just in time to see Anabella drop to the ground, blood falling in a sick halo around her hair. 

“I’ll give you a fair cut when I get the money.” Seung-Gil says as he walks off. “So there’s no problem. Right?” The words come to Yuuri from a filter. Like they’re spoken in a dream, or a nightmare. Not fully there and yet in the moment all too real. He wasn’t sure why he felt so broken up. He was planning to shoot her himself a moment ago. Maybe it would have felt the same, no matter how it happened. He felt frozen in place, he eyes never leaving Anabella. After a moment he walked over to her body. On her wrist he noticed a bracelet, a thin silver band. He gentle removed the piece of jewelry and placed it on his own wrist. It felt like a shackle. Somehow, it made Yuuri feel better. 

“I’d say rest in peace, but we both know you can’t.” Yuuri whispered. He took out his phone and called up Phichit. 

“I was about the get Mari.” Phichit says in lieu of a greeting. Yuuri wondered how long he’d been in the alleyway. 

“Sorry. Seung-Gil came by and I got side tracked.” Yuuri mentions, meandering through the streets in the vague direction of his jet. “They’re both dead.” 

“How did Seung-Gil know we were here? Only I should have gotten the message.” Phichit wondered, choosing to ignore the deaths for now. They’d talk later. 

“Check your jet for bugs. I’ll check mine. It was either that or an interference with the signal.” Yuuri states, sliding into his cockpit and looking around for anything unusual. He doesn’t find anything, so he starts his engine and sets off. “I’ll meet you back at headquarters.” Yuuri says, immediately shutting off the call. 

Yuuri quickly flies out from orbit and sets his jet to drift. He haphazardly wraps up his arm, eyeing the bracelet as he does. 

“What do you think Anabella. It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” He mutters, tears in his eyes. “Real nice.” He whispers as his voice chocks up, tears falling freely. The ring of a call disrupts him. Yuuri almost ignored it completely when he figures he should check the ID. It wouldn’t do to ignore a call from Tokudaiji. Thankfully, it was just Mari. Yuuri let it go through. 

“Yo.” Mari greets, her voice serious. “Phichit said you had a rough time with this one.” Of course he did. He was always looking out for Yuuri in ways Yuuri never really wanted but desperately needed. 

“Yeah.” He replied, attempting to wipe away some of his tears. “She just wanted to go home. That’s all.” He told his sister. Mari stayed quiet, so he went on. “She was so excited, getting ready to start a new life. Settle down, probably looking forward to having a family.” He sighed. “It feels like I was shot.” He confesses. 

“Yuuri, Phichit was telling me you want to run away.” Mari mentions. Yuuri nodded before realizing she can’t see him. 

“I do.” He admits, knowing he can trust his sister. 

“Then let’s do it.” She says casually. Yuuri jolts up. 

“What are you talking about? I just killed a man for trying to do exactly that!” Yuuri shouts in his shock. Mari exhales, she’s smoking again.

“So? It’s worth a shot. You know they’ll never let go of our debt. They’ll keep adding on made up charges until we die.” Mari says. Yuuri knows it true, but the risk... 

“How would we do it?” Yuuri asks, testing the idea on his tongue. “How would we escape?” Mari gives a little chuckle before tossing out ideas. The two go back and forth, formulating plans with back-ups and cover ups. For once, Yuuri gives himself fully to the idea, the hope that one day he can just float along, doing nothing but look at the stars and daydream.


	2. A Flawed Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I want to give a big thanks to those of you who have read my fic so far, and a special thanks to those who left kudos or commented! It means so much to me, so really thank you! Your kind words gave me the motivation to finish this chapter in no time.  
> As always constructive criticism is welcome as are notifications for typos. I edit the best I can but every now and then I miss something. Any other comments are wonderful as well!  
> Thank you for reading chapter two and I hope you enjoy it!

The Triad headquarters was a massive space station with a docking ring around a central hub. Only high rank officials and the three branch leaders had permanent residences in the hub. For everyone else lucky enough to directly visit the site, guest rooms were scattered about the premise. Every time Yuuri thought he’d worked out his nerves through breathing exercises or meditation in his jet they always came back full force when he spotted the red disk orbiting about the asteroid belt. The ominous appearance set him off, and it didn’t help that he had personal information about the horrors that went on inside. 

The station was placed in a tricky spot that could only be accessed through very specific routes as to not fly too close and crash into an asteroid. A natural barrier of sorts. Yuuri was thankful each time he visited headquarters that Mari made him fly the routes over a hundred times in his youth in various circumstances. She even made him do it blind folded towards the end, only using his jet’s alert system to determine if he was getting close to an asteroid. Even though he could see, Yuuri’s eyes felt unfocused, his worried clouding his vision. It felt as though the moment he came in radio call range they’d know his plan. He had checked his jet thoroughly, no one should know. And yet Seung-Gil found his exact location on Callisto…Though he reasoned if the Triad knew of his intentions he’d be shot before he could dock at the station. So far, everything seemed fine. 

“Katsuki Yuuri to docking.” Yuuri radioed in using the Triad’s specific channel. With a crackle, he got a response. 

“Confirmed. Dock 4.” Yuuri sighed. He was looking at dock 302. Shifting his jet, Yuuri flew around the disk, looking for his approved landing site. There were about a thousand docks in total though, so it could have been worse. After a couple minutes Yuuri found his dock and slid into it seamlessly as he’d done countless times before. Yuuri hopped out of his jet and placed his tag against a scanner for confirmation. When the scanner flashed green he then placed his hand on a pad, when that turned green he starred into the eye scanner. 

“Voice recognition required.” The computer then spoke. 

“I never know what to say when you ask me that.” Yurri sighed. 

“Accepted. Welcome Katsuki Yuuri.” The computer informs him. All four locks on the door echo as they sound off. Yuuri strolls into the hallway, pulling out his phone as he waits for a train to stop by and take him to the center through on of the three passages. 

“Yeah?” Mari answers, she probably didn’t check who was calling. 

“Hey, I just landed. Are you staying in the same room?” Yuuri asked, stepping onto the train as it arrived. He watched passively as the scenery whipped by. 

“Yeah.” Mari confirmed. “Phichit just got here ahead of you. I thought you were supposed to be the faster pilot. I trained you better.” Mari teases. If Yuuri wasn’t her own brother he’d probably miss the tinge of concern in her statement. 

“Sorry.” Yuuri mutters, subdued. “I had a lot on my mind.” He explains. Mari grunts. 

“Just get over here.” She replies. Yuuri allows himself a tiny grin as stepped into the lobby.

“I need to report the mission to Mr. Tokudaiji, I’ll see you in a bit.” He remined her before handing up and making his way to the third branch’s main hall. The room was decorated in a modern style which borrowed themes from traditional Japanese architecture. Red accented paintings of ancient tales filled the walls. Tokudaiji was behind a sheer curtain depicting two cranes flying from a field of irises. Yuuri never understood the reasoning behind the curtain, but it was always there. He’d never actually seen Tokudaiji’s face, just his silhouette. 

“My lord.” Yuuri greeted as he bowed low, then sat down. “Ryunosuke and his woman are dead. I shot Ryunosuke, but the Lee’s interfered and took down the woman.” Yuuri felt his mouth bitter at calling Anabella ‘the woman’, but if he sounded too attached it would raise questions. Tokudaiji was silent for a moment.  
“How did they know?” He inquired. Yuuri felt uneasy. 

“I’m not sure, but Chulanont is looking into it. We won’t let it happen again.” Yuuri states. Tokudaiji nods. 

“You are dismissed.” He says quietly. Yuuri nods, bows once more, and leaves the room letting out a breath of relief as he does. 

As soon as Yuuri leaves, he makes his way to Mari’s room. The nostalgic walk reminds him of the first time he’d gone to see her when she moved to the headquarters. Mari’s promotion had pissed her off at the time. She dreaded living with the ‘old timers’ as she called them, claiming it made her feel ancient. Mari had practically spent the whole night ranting to him. Both of them knew it was a ploy, keeping them tied down to the Triad. The better they got the faster they supposedly paid off their debt and the more interested the Triad became in keeping them around. But if they held off on their skills and the Triad knew then they’d be cut down in a heartbeat. It was a catch twenty-two and Yuuri was sick of the game. 

Mari’s room was large and empty. When Yuuri had asked her why she never decorated the place she told him it was a waste of money which they didn’t have. Mari sat on her bed, smoking with her space craft approved cigarettes. They were electronic, but clunky and often failed to work. Mari had made her displeasure of them know on several occasions. 

“Yo. You finally got here.” Mari greeted as Phichit rose form the sofa and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. 

“How are you holding up?” He asked gently. Yuuri shrugged. 

“I’ll be fine.” He murmured back. Phichit scoffed. 

“You always say that.” He said. 

“One day you’ll actually mean it, if our plan goes through.” Mari interrupts. Phichit releases Yuuri and the two sink down on the sofa. 

“I’m guessing you checked the room.” Yuuri says, leaning back. The sofa was standard issue and hardly comfortable, but it was better than the bed at the inn.  
“Didn’t find anything. Neither did Phichit on his jet. Your signal must have been hacked.” Mari mentioned. “My guess is Sung-Hyun is getting ambitious, trying to take more power for herself. If she undermines the efforts of Tokudaiji’s best enforcers, then she’ll gain more support from the younger crew.” Mari theorizes. “But that’s not our problem anymore.” 

“Every twenty-four hours the station does a maintenance check and system scramble so that only those inside know the codes. It’s a strong deterrent for hackers, but we can use it to our advantage.” Phichit chimes in. “There’s a five-minute delay in-between codes where the system is temporarily weakened. For anyone unfamiliar with the system—and few are—it’s not enough time to fully disrupt anything. But for me it’s just enough time to open all the docks. That way we can bypass the authorization stage and take one of the large ships through an underground route to Venus.” 

“Well, Phichit and I will get the ship. You’ll retrieve your jet.” Mari adds. Phichit lets out a laugh, one of the more carefree ones in a long time. 

“Yep. We can’t leave that old beauty behind in the enemy’s clutches.” He comments. “Just fly it out of the asteroid field and we’ll dock it in the ship before taking off.” Yuuri nods along to the plan. He’d already gone through the broad strokes with Mari. This was mostly confirmation. 

“What time are we setting for our plan?” Yuuri asks. Mari lets out an impressive plume of smoke. 

“Eighteen hours.” Mari replies. Yuuri shudders, it was so soon. It almost felt like it was too soon. “The faster we leave, the less time they have to know we’re missing. You and I need to gather some supplies and Phichit needs time to figure out the code for the next transition.” It was as if Mari read his mind. She was always perceptive when it came to being able to decipher his moods and anxieties. 

With their plan established, Mari took Yuuri and the two walked towards the supply bay. A couple Triad members greeted them as they made their way down the hall out of respect. Yuuri still felt uncomfortable being looked up to by the lower ranked members. He averted his gaze and walked on, keeping his eyes straight ahead like Mari had advised him when he felt nervous in the halls. It was to keep an air of power about him, she had said, it make him look important, like he had things to do, so most people would leave him alone. She was right, she usually was. 

“It feels strange, this whole thing is coming together so quickly.” Yuuri whispered to Mari, mindful of unwanted ears. 

“You’re not the only one whose been daydreaming.” Mari replied, opening the supply bay with her tag. The two gathered enough food for a three-day trip, just barely enough to get to Venus. If they took too much then people would get suspicious seeing as they weren’t out on a mission. As it was they could simply claim the food as emergency rations in case something went wrong on a future trip. They piled the food into two packs and left the room. “Now for the weapons closet.” Mari said, walking through the maze of hallways with ease. 

The weapons closet, as it was so named, was actually a large room brimming with weapons of all sorts from katana to grenades. Mari’s face always lit up when she entered the room. Yuuri figured even if it wasn’t for the Triad she would still pursue a career full of adrenaline inducing jobs. 

“Here, put these in your pack.” Mari says, handing him a number of different sized grenades, a couple hand guns, a few boxes of ammunition, and several knives. “Strap the knives, a few grenades, and two guns on you when you have the chance.” She instructs. As Yuuri hold the weapons in his hands he feels the weight of their actions creep up on him. He didn’t think of many of the people in the Triad as friends, and it wasn’t as though he’d never killed before. But the thought of shooting someone just following orders, like he was only a day ago. It gives him shivers. He wonders if he’ll end up like Ryunosuke did, crumpled on the ground in some city with no one there to mourn him, no one to pick up his body. Left lying around like trash. His breathing picks up, becoming irregular. 

Mari turned around as she noticed the change in Yuuri’s demeanor. 

“Hey, what is it?” She asks firmly, but not harshly. Yuuri shakes his head, unable to put forth his emotions in words. He worries if he does it will become too real. It’s already too real and he’s struggling to process it all. So much can go wrong. He knows this so why did he even suggest such a thing? Mari is reckless and Phichit is the type to go along with almost anything the sibling decided. He was so trusting, and it was going to kill him. Yuuri was going to kill him, his best friend in the universe, over a silly dream like floating in the stars. 

“Hey, Yuuri. Yuuri! Look at me. Focus on my breathing.” Mari requested, placing his hands on her shoulders as she took exaggerated breathes. “Just follow my lead. Don’t think. Just follow my breathing.” Mari commanded. Years of training kicked into Yuuri subconsciousness and he did as he was told, following Mari and she raised her shoulders and let them fall with deep, even breaths. “Good, you’re doing great Yuuri.” She praised. A few minutes more passed of the siblings standing together before Yuuri was calm enough to speak. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, his voice tentative, like it would rupture their peaceful atmosphere if he spoke too loudly. 

“No worries. You know that. I’m always here for you.” Mari responded, gently rubbing some warmth back into his arms. 

“I’m twenty-three, this is ridiculous.” Yuuri berated himself. Mari clicked her tongue. 

“I told you I’d beat up anyone who talked shit about my brother and that includes you.” Mari warned. “Now let’s head back to the room and check on Phichit.” Yuuri nodded and the two walked back, Yuuri doing his best to ignore the curious stares pressing against his back. He was just gathering supplies, it was a normal thing to do. Nothing was wrong, he tried to convince himself. No one knows he chanted in his mind. No one knows. 

“I’ve almost got it.” Phichit announces as the two returned safely. He was typing furiously on his tablet, series of code rushing by at a pace Yuuri could never hope to read. “There!” He called out in triumph as he downloaded the code for the next update. 

“Now we wait.” Yuuri said, lowering himself onto the couch and shutting his eyes. 

“Hey, Yuuri, were did you get that bracelet?” Phichit asked, placing what felt like a blanket over Yuuri. 

“Anabella.” He replied, his voice flat. 

“Take that off, it’ll only hurt more if you keep beating yourself up about it.” Mari warned. “You’re not even the one that killed her.” 

“It’s not like that.” Yuuri sighed. “I just…She reminded me so much of myself in a way.” He groaned in frustration. “It just felt right.” He muttered. “She wanted to go to Mars, she wanted to go home to Mars, so that’s where I’m taking it.” He declared. Mari sighed but let it be. The three sat around, resting, as they waited for time to pass. Occasionally Phichit, unable to bear the silence like the siblings could, would mention some tidbit of gossip happening about the ship. He’d receive the appropriate head nods and vague responses before silence fell again. Yuuri felt bad in a way, wishing he was a better conversationalist. Unfortunately, Phichit might as well have been talking to a poorly programed AI for all Yuuri could contribute. His anxiety just kept building, leaving him in a restless state. 

It was time. Mari had pulled out a changing screen so they could all get dressed. Yuuri helped Phichit strap his weapons along his spacesuit. The three had decided to go with simple black, skin-tight gear which was good for mobility. It was used frequently in the Triad for missions involving heavy fights, but they were also fairly comfortable and used on long flights. Yuuri had slipped back his hair and left his glasses behind so as not to obscure his sight. He didn’t need the glasses, but they were still a nice comfort. He’d have to get a new pair later. Once everyone was set, they shared a couple of meaningful glances. 

“See you in a bit kiddo.” Mari said, opening the door. Yuuri just nodded and dashed out back towards his jet. A few people were in the halls and they gave him odd looks, but no one questioned him. 

Yuuri was on the train when the alarm when off. He had just reached the docking ring as red lights flared to life, bathing the station in an eerie, dark glow. The train stopped. Yuuri cursed. He pulled out a knife to help him pry open the door, then sheathed it and pulled out his gun. Yuuri took a deep breath and exited the train, checking his surroundings before running down the platform. He’d emerged at 876. Yuuri felt his pulse stutter as he ran through the empty ring. Door flashed by him but not fast enough. It felt like hours went by before he manages to near dock 4. Yuuri stills at what he finds waiting for him. A figure is standing down the hall in front of his door. Yuuri raises his gun. It’s hard to tell who it is in the red glow, but the figure is familiar. 

“I admire you’re fighting style Katsuki.” Yuuri cursed, it was Seung-Gil. “But you need to be more careful about what you say” Yuuri took a shot, grazing Seung-Gil’s arm. Seung-Gil cursed but didn’t retaliate. Yuuri waited to determine his next move. 

“How’d you know?” Yuuri asked. As much as Seung-Gil was a pain Yuuri wasn’t in the mood to kill him, but he couldn’t get to his jet if Seung-Gil stayed put. More importantly the docks were still locked. Yuuri sent a mental plea that Phichit and Mari were still alright. 

“I had the device in Phichit’s jet removed after I got what I needed to follow you.” Seung-Gil explained. Yuuri got the sense both of them were stalling, Seung-Gil never talking this much. “Unfortunately, I missed the main target. But I was able to overhear your little discussion of escaping. After monitoring the cameras, I guessed you’d be coming by your jet soon. I’ve been here for a while.” Seung-Gil mentioned almost as if he was peeved to be left waiting. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. You could have just come by our room and picked me up.” Yuuri tossed back, his mind working through possibilities. He couldn’t go back now, that would be death. Yuuri steeled his nerves. “I can’t stand this anymore Seung-Gil. I need to leave.” Yuuri said, reaching to his side for a grenade. Seung-Gil seemed genuinely shocked by the move. 

“You’ll kill yourself in the blast.” He warned. Yuuri shrugged and gave a little smile. 

“We’ll see.” He replied, ripping the pin out. Seung-Gil immediately back off, ducking down onto the track line. Yuuri followed suit as a wave of heat and debris exploded around him. 

Without waiting for the dust to settle, Yuuri got up and dashed through a hole the blast formed into his hanger. The door to the outside was still shut and alarms were blaring louder than ever. Yuuri tossed another grenade, a smaller one this time, and hoped into his jet before it went off. The force shook his jet, but it remained in place. With a few frantic clicks Yuuri started up his jet and awkwardly backed it up into the weakened door. After a few hits the door came lose. Yuuri reversed his jet at full speed and let it drift out a little ways from the debris before taking off into the asteroid field. 

There where four connections to the Intersolar-system highway from the orbit of the asteroid belt which led to Mars’ orbit. Yuuri pulled up a real time monitor of the plants. Mars was currently on the right side of the sun from where he was facing. If he could get to the ISSH connector he’d come out fairly close to Mars. Yuuri drifted his jet to hid in the shadows of a nearby asteroid. From his location the station looked quiet. Debris floated around where he’d broken through, but otherwise everything looked normal. Yuuri sat in dread. Had Mari and Phichit been captured? Should he go back? But if they’d escaped and he returned it’d all be for nothing. Yuuri wanted to call them, but it’d give away his position. He sat in silence, waiting. Yuuri was about to return, his knuckled white against his jets’ clutches, when he saw several jet’s break through the station’s walls. 

“Yuuri!” It was Phichit’s voice through the radio. Yuuri’s body lit up with adrenaline. “They caught onto us! Mari managed to pry open some docks, but we gotta go our separate ways.” Phichit curses and Yuuri sees a fire fight break out. “Go and hide out somewhere. Mari and I will be fine.” Phichit states. Yuuri hesitates. A part of him wants to take the easy way out, use the asteroids as shields and slip by the long way to Mars. But he can’t leave his best friend and sister to a fire fight without him. Though, Mari is the best pilot he knows, and it shows as she incapacitates ship after ship, but Phichit seems to be struggling. 

“You know this path only ends in death, Katsuki.” Yuuri growled. He was getting tired of Seung-Gil who was broadcasting his message through a general channel. 

“Try me, Lee.” Yuuri retorted, his engine whirling as his jet took off from the asteroid. Yuuri flew head first into the fight. He quickly took out the wing of a jet tailing Phichit. Yuuri then lopped around and shot down another jet, missing several times before getting a solid hit. He soon spotted Seung-Gil’s jet. It was an odd one, rainbow colored for reasons Yuuri could never understand. It really didn’t Yuuri perception of Seung-Gil. Both took shots as they identified each other. Neither hit. Yuuri twisted his jet as he sped closer, sending off a few shots along the way. The two flew by, still no hits. Yuuri cursed, looping his jet around to try again. 

“Leave it Yuuri!” Mari called over their personal channel. Yuuri tightened his grip. He really didn’t want to…but he slip by Seung-Gil again and zipped into the asteroid belt. In the long winding paths Yuuri seemed to keep Seung-Gil at enough of a range that neither could do much but try and avoid getting hit by an asteroid. At one-point Yuuri came close, almost taking off the tip of his wing. Checking his map Yuuri noted that he was near the ISSH connector. He hit his accelerator to max and sped through the last twists and turns. Taking a sharp left he turned into the connector. 

Around Yuuri bright lights sped past as the connector launched him from one orbit to the next. He eyed his estimated arrival time, close to twenty minutes. Yuuri turned in his seat to see Seung-Gil had entered with him. Weapons system were automatically disabled in the connector and no one could speed up or slow down. They would safely maintain this distance until they arrived. Yuuri bounced his leg, he needed a plan. He pulled up a map of Mars and swiped through various locations. He decided on the Basira Caves, a massive collection of winding, seemingly endless caves. Yuuri then ran a quick system check, noting his ammunition and fuel. He also reminded himself of the weapons he still carried on him. He wasn’t going back. 

Yuuri exited the connector with a flash of light. He immediately accelerated to make use of the time delay between him and Seung-Gil. He shot upwards and waited at the edge of his range. Seung-Gil immerged a minute later. He saw the jet slow down as Seung-Gil searched for Yuuri. Yuuri smirked. 

“Up here.” He said to himself as he fired. He managed a hit on Seung-Gil’s wing, but it was off by a bit, damaging it but not incapacitating the jet. Yuuri cursed and flew off before Seung-Gil could retaliate. Seung-Gil chases after Yuuri as the two rush towards Mars. Yuuri manages to evade the attacks with only one or two grazing his jet. He’s preparing to enter Mars’ atmosphere when Seung-Gil lands a hit. 

His left wing is torn clean off and his jet spirals out of control. Yuuri holds on the best he can and feels his heart jump into his throat. He has no way of knowing where his jet will land, or if it will land at all. Yuuri feels desperation overflow from his whole being. He needs a plan. His jet is mostly done for. Yuuri feels a pain in his chest. He’s had the jet since he was a teenager. It was the only thing he’d ever really spent money on. But it had to go if he was going to survive. As Yuuri cleared the atmosphere he placed his helmet on and ejected himself from the cockpit before senting out his parachute. Yuuri tossed his grenades away from him, not wanting to set them off while landing. Finally, he hit the ground and released the chute, tumbling from his awkward landing. Smoke and dirt mingled in a plume from the distance, marking his jet’s landing spot. Rather what was left of it. 

Two guns and three knives Yuuri reminded himself, taking out one of his guns as he frantically searched for any sign of Seung-Gil’s jet. Yuuri meticulously scanned the horizon and the sky above him, each vague movement setting him off. His breathing was quick and uneven. He needed to stay calm. Yuuri forced several deep breaths through his system. After a while it became apparent Seung-Gil wasn’t finishing off his pursuit. He must have been called back. Or maybe one of the others flew by and he though they’d make for an easier capture. Yuuri carefully made his way to the wreckage of his ship to see if anything was salvageable. 

It took nearly three hours to find the main crash site of the jet. Incredibly the main body was still intact, and the right wing had hung on for most of the fall as it was only a hundred meters or so away. The cockpit had remained in near perfect condition considering the circumstances. The door was jammed so he picked up a scrap of metal to pry it open. Nothing turned on and Yuuri was surprised he thought anything would. He noticed his telescope still beside the seat and he grabbed it. The lens was cracked but it still might fetch him a decent barter in a nearby town. His hands shook at the thought. It was a gift from his father before their debts took over and he had gone with Mari to the Triad. Then again, now that he was free, maybe someday he could visit his father and they’d buy a new one together. Yuuri held onto that thought as he left the wreckage behind and made his way in an arbitrary direction. 

It didn’t take long for his body to drag down with dehydration. Shadows on the horizon twisted themselves into the inviting curve of an air field before vanishing into the red dust. Yuuri wished he’d taken one of the food packs with him, but he’d given his to Phichit. Probably for the best, he supposed. Phichit was younger and less experience than Yuuri—especially in situations relating to field work. Yuuri could go without food or water and still function for a while. He hated it, but he’d done it before. Yuuri startled when the low hum of a ship entered his hearing range. He dropped his telescope and pulled out his gun, ducking behind a rock. Yuuri held his breath as the ship neared and breathed out a sigh of relief when it passed on by. At least he was heading in the right direction if he was finding ships. Ships meant people and towns. Yuuri picked up his telescope and kept on going.

Several more ships came by and with each one Yuuri’s confidence grew. He’d still tuck himself behind a rock or into a crevasse, but his heart stopped beating wildly and his hands no longer trembled. Yuuri was strolling along, actually starting to enjoy the peace and alone time, when another ship approached. Yuuri wandered into the shade of a rock which had fallen and was leaning against another rock. But this ship didn’t move on. Yuuri was on high alert, quietly placing down his telescope and grabbing one of his guns. The ship was rather rectangular with little legs to keep it stable when it landed. The bottom part looked as if it was a hanger for jets to sit in while the upper deck must have been some sort of living space. Had Seung-Gil just gone to get reinforcements? But it didn’t look like any ship Yuuri had seen. Across the side Yuuri noticed a few letters which seemed to read out Stammi Vicino. That was definitely not a ship Yuuri had heard about. 

The landing ramp was slow and awkward as it opened up. It seemed to be jammed. So, the ship was in a bad shape. Yuuri could use that to his advantage if push came to shove. Yuuri shifted to keep his muscles lose, ready to pounce when the opportunity presented himself. 

“I swear I saw them!” A voice called out. Yuuri had to admit it startled him how nice it sounded, low and smooth. He tried to put the thought in the back of his mind. The person said they’d spotted him, but the accent wasn’t once typical of the Triad. Yuuri sorted through the laundry list of others who’d like to take him out. Was it a pissed off member of a rival group? That narrowed it down to a quart of the solar system. “Just let me look around, I’ll be back in a minute.” The voice responded to some unknown person, maybe people. But that was good. The guy was coming out alone. Yuuri had confidence in his one-on-one skills. The foot steps circled the ship before inching closer. 

Yuuri chanced a peek out and spotted the man wandering about aimlessly. He was very handsome, Yuuri admitted to himself. The man had silver hair which was cut short, bangs artfully falling over one eye. Even from a distance Yuuri could see the enchanting color of his eyes, like the seas on Earth. The man was also rather tall, definitely taller than Yuuri. He was wearing a simple, comfortable ski-tight outfit not unlike Yuuri’s, but the man’s was fitted with a stylish, no doubt expensive design that had gold accents. The man was only a few meters away when Yuuri exposed himself. The man was so surprised he nearly fell backwards. Yuuri would have laughed if he wasn’t so high strung. 

“Who are you?” Yuuri demanded pointing his gun directly at him. The man held up his hands and stared blankly for a minute, eyes wide. Was he an amateur? “I’ll shoot you.” Yuuri warned, promoting the man to do something. 

“But you’ve already shot my heart.” The man joked. Yuuri frowned and adjusted his grip on the gun, reminding the man of his position. 

“Name and affiliation.” Yuuri commanded once more. Yuuri thought he noticed the man’s cheeks color through his helmet. He must be imagining things in the heat. 

“Viktor Nikiforov. Bounty Hunter.” The man, Viktor, smirked. “Now it’s only fair I get to know your name darling.” Yuuri ignored him. Viktor was a bounty hunter and the Triad didn’t hire bounties. They only did hits, and it was a strictly inside job. So the man wasn’t after Yuuri. So why was he here? Yuuri figured he’d just ask. 

“Why’d you come out looking for me?” Yuuri asked, lowering his gun slightly as a sign of tentative peace. Viktor put his hands down as well and placed one on his hip. 

“My partner and I—work partner that is—saw the crash and then we saw you walking along. I thought you must be the pilot and I just wanted to help. What happened to you?” Yuuri sighed in relief, just a helpful guy, not a killer. Probably. Yuuri knew to never be fully convinced by what someone says. 

“My name is Yuuri." After the situation with Ryunosuke, he figured it was best to just use his name. "I got attacked by bandits. They shot down my ship.” Viktor lets out a hum of sympathy. 

“Well I certainly wouldn’t mind having someone as gorgeous as you on the ship. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. The man reminded him a bit of Phichit with his odd flirtatious jokes. Besides, he didn’t have much of a choice. He couldn’t just keep walking and hope to find a town. He needed to get supplies in town and then get off of Mars. 

“I’ll take your offer Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri replied, finally placing his gun away. Viktor grimaced at the name. 

“Viktor is fine.” He said taking Yuuri’s hand in his own and giving it a light kiss. “Welcome to Stammi Vicino, Yuuri.” Viktor murmured, low and sweet. It was unfair for a man so handsome to have a voice so sexy, he must be a swindler Yuuri decided. Still, he placed his fate in Viktor’s hands anyway. He’d just have to ride this out and see where this would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Stammi Vicino which is from Viktor's POV and will feature hints about his backstory.


	3. Stammi Vicino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter was kind of hard to write and it took a while, but I managed to finish it. As always constructive criticism is welcome as well as any kudos or comments.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads this work, as long as it gives you a little happiness, I'm content.  
> I edit the best I can but if I miss something, please tell me. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Chris was less than enthusiastic when Viktor decided to rebrand his ship Stammi Vicino in massive magenta letters across the ships right side. Viktor brushed off his complaints though. The shape of the ship reminded him of the music box Lilia had given him when he was a child, so naturally he named it after the song it played. In the end Viktor had to clean the upper deck of the ship for a month as punishment, but it was worth it.

The ship ran on Earth Standard Time, EST, which meant it’s lights and clocks synced up with the date line on Earth. Currently it was about ten in the morning. Chris was lounging around in the captain’s chair, having set the ship to autopilot after entering the atmosphere. His eyes were shut but he wasn’t really asleep. Viktor was bored. He had turned the gravity field off in the observation deck and was floating lazy with his tablet in his hands. It had been a while since he and Chris had done a big job and after their ship repairs at Goga’s they’d need one. Chris always complained he was too picky, but Viktor couldn’t give his all to a job that wasn’t interesting. It wasn’t like there was a lack of bounty hunters in the system. After a while Viktor gave up and tossed the tablet aside, letting it drift off aimlessly. That was when he turned to the window and noticed the smoky remnant of a violent wreck. 

Immediately Viktor used the small air-burst propulsions on his suit to reach the gravity field. He slammed the handle down, positioning himself to land on his feet with his tablet in hand and dash out of the room as soon as he could. 

“Chris there’s been a crash!” Chris opened his eyes quickly and looked around, looking ready to dodge debris at a moments notice. When he realized there was nothing hurling directly towards the ship, he frowned. Viktor pointed him in the direction of the fallen ship. It was some ways off, towards the edge of their horizon. 

“I don’t think anyone survived that Vitya, it looks pretty bad.” Chris said, settling down again. “Just let the emergency drones handle it. They’ll come by eventually.” Viktor glared at his long-time friend. 

“But what if they’re hurt and they need help immediately. Let’s just go check it out. It’s not like we’re busy.” Viktor reasoned. Chris shrugged, honestly not expecting more than charred remains, and changed the ship’s course to fly over the wreck. As they neared Viktor looked around frantically for any sign of life. He felt a surge of hope when he saw a detached parachute away from the main wreck. 

“The pilot made it out.” Viktor commented as he pointed to the parachute. Chris seemed more alert now, looking around for a person. They didn’t see anyone. 

“They probably already got picked up.” Chris pointed out. Viktor frowned. 

“I still want to look around more.” Viktor insisted. Chris indulged him and let the ship roam aimlessly around the area. 

“I really think they’re not around anymore.” Chris would mutter sporadically. Viktor ignored him. A couple minutes later a figured appeared. Viktor gave Chris a smug grin. 

“Found them.” He said, preparing to land. Chris wasn’t paying much attention anymore and waved his hand. “Land the ship.” 

“Sure.” Chris said, gently setting the ship down. He opened the hatch and Viktor placed on his helmet to go outside. “I really don’t see anyone Viktor, are you sure you’re not hallucinating?” Chris’ static voice crackles out through Viktor’s radio. Viktor walks confidently out of the ship and begins scanning the area. 

“I swear I saw them!” He calls back. Chris sighs. “Just let me look around, I’ll be back in a minute.” Viktor insists, venturing further into the Martian landscape.  
Despite his confidence Viktor had no idea where the person went. They were there a minute ago and now they vanished. He’d have figured someone who just got in a crash would be more open. Maybe they were a criminal on the run. Viktor hoped if they were that they at least have a high bounty. He was making his way towards an odd rock formation when a man jumped out from the shadows, a gun pointed directly at Viktor’s chest. Viktor was so startled he jumped back and tripped on a rock behind him, falling on his behind. 

Viktor’s training quickly kicked in and he was on his feet in a second. After that self-preservation took over and Viktor raised his hands. 

“Who are you?” The man demanded. Viktor would have liked to answer, but he found his words frozen in his throat. The man was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. He was in a simple, skin tight black suit with dark, silky slicked back hair and lovely burgundy eyes. Eyes which burned with a determination and narrowed with the promise of a well-aimed shot. “I’ll shoot you.” The man warned. Viktor felt a semblance of himself return. 

“But you’ve already shot my heart.” Viktor half-joked, trying to calm down the man. Negotiations were never his strong point but even he knew the line was lame and unhelpful in the situation. Curse this attractive man and his distracting figure. The man adjusted his grip on the gun. 

“Name and affiliation.” He demanded. Viktor felt a blush run across his face. The man’s voice was downright sexy when he used that tone and Viktor was learning more about himself than he thought he would chasing down a crash victim. 

“Viktor Nikiforov. Bounty hunter.” Viktor smirked, introducing himself confidently. The man made no face of recognition. What a shame, Viktor would have to work on his reputation. “Now it’s only fair I get to know your name darling.” Viktor hinted, feeling his heart increase at the chance to get to know this beauty better. The man didn’t reply and Viktor had to fight down his disappointment. 

“Why’d you come out looking for me?” The man lowered his gun but didn’t release the tension in his body. It seemed he was calming down, no thanks to Viktor’s negotiation skills though. 

“My partner and I—work partner that is…” Viktor feels a need to clarify so the man doesn’t get the wrong idea. “…saw the crash and then we saw you walking along. I thought you must be the pilot and I just wanted to help. What happened to you?” The man sighs in relief and his tension eases. Viktor notes however that the man still looks ready to act on a moments notice. He’s no ordinary pilot out for a quick spin. 

“My name is Yuuri." Viktor rejoices internally at being able to add a lovely name to an equally pretty face. Yuuri. It suited him. "I got attacked by bandits. They shot down my ship.” Viktor let out a sympathetic hum as he considered what he could do for Yuuri. That’s when a brilliant idea struck him.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t mind having someone as gorgeous as you on the ship. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Viktor mentioned, eyeing Yuuri’s reaction now that the situation had calmed down slight. Nothing. Was he really just not interested or was the after effect of the crash still numbing him? 

“I’ll take your offer Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri replied. Viktor wanted to feel ecstatic, but he frowned at the formal name. It reminded him too much of his time with Yakov. 

“Viktor is fine.” He insists, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own and lightly kissing it, eyes monitoring any response. To his luck, a faint blush brushed Yuuri’s cheeks. He may have a chance after all. “Welcome to Stammi Vicino, Yuuri.” Viktor practically purrs. Yuuri ducks away from his gaze and Viktor takes it as a sign to back off a bit. He releases Yuuri and leads the way back to the ship’s opening. As they walk in Viktor observes Yuuri as he takes in the ship. 

Stammi Vicino is an old ship, but a reliable one. Mostly, Viktor thinks to himself as the door creaks shut, stuttering a few times before he knocks it into place with his shoulder. Yuuri seems accepting enough though and doesn’t comment on the door. 

“We’re on our way to get the door fixed.” Viktor feels the need to mention. “While we wait you can get some provisions for you at the market.” Yuuri simply nods and looks to the staircase where footsteps signal Chris’ arrival. 

“See, I wasn’t crazy.” Viktor triumphs. Yuuri gives an awkward smile while Chris walks up to him, eying his physique. Viktor moves a bit closer, hoping Chris isn’t getting any ideas. But there’s something off about Chris’s gaze, it’s too critical. Too serious. Almost like he recognizes Yuuri, but can’t remember where. Viktor frowns. A moment later, Chris resumes his nonchalant air and wraps an arm around Yuuri. Before Chris can give what no doubt would be an awful pick up line, Yuuri gracefully detangles himself and steps away. 

“I don’t like unfamiliar people hugging me.” Yuuri explains at Chris’s startled expression. Viktor makes a mental note. 

“Sorry.” Chris apologizes. “You’re just so stunning I forgot my manners.” Yuuri is unphased and merely nods again. He must be complemented a lot to be so nonchalant when flirted with, Viktor assumes. 

“Anyways let’s get on our way to Goga’s.” Viktor interjects. Chris nods and the three head upstairs. The upper deck is cozy with an open layout holding a few secured couches Yuuri places himself gently on one and eyes Viktor as he sits by Yuuri. “I can get those bandits for you.” Viktor mentions. “I am a bounty hunter.” Yuuri grins a bit at that.

“What’s your price?” He questions. Viktor returns his grin. 

“Your heart. It’s only fair after you stole mine.” Viktor smoothly murmurs. Yuuri lets out a little laugh. 

“Such a flirt. You should be more careful who you joke with. If someone took you seriously you might have trouble. Besides, not even you could take them Mr. Hotshot.” Yuuri rejects. Viktor scoffs, slightly offended. 

“You’ve never seen me work.” He counters, ignoring the sting from Yuuri’s let down. Yuuri shrugs. 

“No, but I’ve seen them.” He replies coolly. “It’s best to leave it be, unless you want to end up frozen in a fisher on Europa.” Viktor frowned. Just who where these people Yuuri was running from. They had to be a large gang for Yuuri to be so afraid of them. Viktor wonder just what Yuuri did to get entangled with these guys. He was about to ask more but Yuuri had gotten up and walked over to Chris, clearly indicating he wanted to end the conversation. Viktor resolved to do some sneaking around. 

“An original G96 control panel from Valentina. I haven’t seen one in a while.” Yuuri comments, Chris smiles enthusiastically and Viktor rolls his eyes as he senses what’s about to come. 

“You hear that Viktor! Finally, someone who appreciates this vintage baby for what she is, a classic beauty. Maybe I’ll kick you off this ship and keep Yuuri instead.” Viktor huffs and waves him off, laying down on the couch. Yuuri lets out a little laugh. 

“My sister is more of an enthusiast than I am. I picked up most of my knowledge from her.” Yuuri says lightly. Viktor notes the slightly wistful tone he gives when mentioning his sister. Another thing to check on, Viktor thought as he zoned out to Chris excitedly explaining how he searched the whole system to find authentic parts to restore the ship.

It wasn’t much later until they arrived at Georgi’s. Viktor grimaces as he sees Georgi’s glare. 

“I talked with Yakov yesterday.” Georgi says, his voice slow and threatening. 

“Which yesterday?” Viktor interrupts, hoping to get a chance to slip away. Georgi grabs his arm. 

“When will you stop flaunting about the system and get back to work? It’s been years. Just go back already. Yakov’s nearly bald because of your antics.” Viktor avoids his gaze and struggles half-heartedly. He doesn’t want to get in a physical fight if he can help it. 

“I still haven’t found it.” He mutters when he realizes Georgi won’t let go without an answer. 

“Who cares?” Georgi groans, letting go. “By all means, follow your passions but at least be reasonable about it.” Viktor shrugs and walks off, guiding a confused Yuuri to the waiting room as Georgi and Chris talk mechanics. 

“Sorry about that.” Viktor says, sinking into the couch. Yuuri nods. 

“We all have our burdens.” He says passively. As they wait, Viktor notices Yuuri gazing thoughtfully at nothing. 

“Where’s your sister?” He asks, tentatively. Yuuri stiffens. “You’re not the only ones the bandits were after.” Viktor states. Yuuri shakes his head. 

“I can’t look for her, it’s too dangerous.” Yuuri replies. Viktor sits up.

“You don’t know. Why not at least try and look for her?” Viktor argues. Yuuri glances at him from the corner of his eyes. 

“You talk to much for a man who doesn’t know anything.” Yuuri coldly comments. “Why don’t you go back to Yakov? Its been years after all.” Yuuri retorts, standing up and walking out to Chris and Georgi. Viktor groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He shut his eyes and decided to sleep away the time. He was actually drifting off when a foot tapped his leg. Viktor frowned. 

“Yes Chris?” He groaned. Chris looked down at him and shook his head. 

“Why don’t you take Yuuri into town instead of laze about?” Chris recommends. “It will keep you from getting bored. Maybe this time you can hold a proper conversation with him.” 

“It’s no use.” Viktor dramatically sighs. “My charms are dead. I can’t go five sentences without offending him.” Chris grinned. 

“For once, someone who doesn’t fall at your knees. I like him more and more. Though it is mostly your idiocy when interacting with him. I’ve never seen you so awful at flirting.” Chris says, dragging Viktor up. “Go on. We have some credits left, buy a nice meal and just talk with him like a normal person.” Chris encourages. Viktor gives a small smile. 

“Thanks.” He says softly. Chris pats his shoulder. 

“Go and revive your charms.” He calls out as Viktor goes to collect Yuuri. 

As Viktor leads Yuuri to one of Georgi’s two-seater jets, he notices Yuuri looks wishfully at the jet. 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asks, praying he doesn’t set Yuuri off again. 

“Nothing.” Yuuri says, seemingly trying to shake himself out of his thoughts. 

“You look sad.” Viktor point out. Yuuri frowns and pulls himself into the passenger seat. 

“I was just thinking about my jet.” He replies. “I named it after my mother. It was a gift from my sister. It’s just rough, parting with it after all this time.” Yuuri admits. Viktor hums and starts up the jet, wondering if there was anything he could do to help. Viktor looked up to fly out of the holding dock when it struck him where they were. 

“Why not leave it at Goga’s, sorry, Georgi’s? He’s a genius mechanic after all.” Viktor suggests as he turns the jet in the direction of the nearest town, Arcadi. Yuuri looked at the passing, blurry red scenery. 

“I don’t have any money though.” He pointed out. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll pay for it.” Viktor says before he even thinks about it. Yuuri chuckles, his little laugh having no heart behind it. 

“What do you want from me, Viktor? I’m not some secret heir to a fortune. I’ve been in debt almost all my life.” Yuuri prods. Viktor grimaces, so much for a calm conversation. 

“Nothing. I just want to help.” Viktor attempts to placate Yuuri. “Your jet means a lot to you so if we fix it you’ll be happy right?” 

“Everyone has a motive.” Yuuri states. Viktor tries to shift tactics. 

“I want you to like me.” Viktor admits. “I want to fix your jet so you’ll like me more.” Yuuri turns to him and raises his brow. 

“You’d spend thousands of credits to make me like you a little more?” He asks incredulously. 

“Hopefully a lot more, but yes.” Yuuri laughs, it’s the most genuine one he’s given yet. Viktor smiles to himself. “I must warn you I’ve been told I can be over the top and impulsive.” Yuuri nods happily. 

“I can see that. You’re ridiculous.” He says lightly. Viktor shrugs, internally relieved the conversation is going much better this time. 

“How about we make a deal? I’ll pay to fix your jet and you’ll help out on our next bounty. You can call it an advanced payment.” Viktor proposes. Yuuri grins. 

“Deal.” He says. The two share a smile before the jet enters the air field and Viktor focuses on a place to land. They end up in a standard public dock and get out. Viktor leads Yuuri to a popular restaurant district and the two pick a smaller, out of the way café. Viktor orders a coffee with assorted breads and cheeses while Yuuri gets tea and a light soup. 

“Don’t you want something more filling?” Viktor asks, slightly concerned. Yuuri looks at his meal curiously. 

“I guess it’s habit.” He seems to reason out loud. “I feel sluggish if I get too full.” He admits. Viktor decides to let it go, cataloging it in his mental ‘odd things about Yuuri’ file. 

“Is there anything you need in particular?” Viktor asks as they slowly eat their food. Yuuri thinks for a bit. 

“Just some clothes. Maybe a small radio, I like listening to music.” Yuuri says the last part like it’s a little secret of his. Viktor revels in the fondness of his voice. “Just add it to my tab.” Yuuri states. Viktor shakes his head. 

“No this is just a welcome on-board gift. Don’t worry about paying, nothing you’re asking for is too expensive.” Viktor assures. Yuuri looks like he wants to argue and stares down Viktor. In return Viktor gives a smug smile and gazes back, quickly losing himself in Yuuri’s burgundy eyes, not unlike the sands of mars, but brimming with life and mystery. 

“Your eyes are lovely.” Viktor admits gently, his voice low and fond. Yuuri seems startled from the words and blushes. 

“What are you talking about?” He mutters, looking away and focusing on the shimmer of his tea. Viktor lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Sorry, I lost myself for a bit. Tell me if it bothers you.” Viktor says, laying his credit card on the tableside scanner. “Let’s head out.” Yuuri nods and finishes the last drops of his tea. 

Viktor wants to take Yuuri to the high-end district, but Yuuri is horrified at the thought of having Viktor spend more than necessary on him—as if fine clothes for a fine man were unnecessary—drags Viktor to the second-hand market. The market is crowded and dirty. Viktor would rather their not-date didn’t include several swindlers and pickpockets, but he’ll take what he can for now. Yuuri settles on a store that focused on Earthen style clothes and he flits about the shop for a while. Viktor tries to suggest outfits for him, but Yuuri brushes him off, telling him he’s looking for some specific clothes. Viktor pouts a bit but when he notices Yuuri’s air of excitement he lets it go, wondering what was so important. Eventually, Yuuri seems to have found what he was looking for, telling Viktor he was going to the changing rooms while rushing away with some muted, though soft looking clothes. 

When Yuuri immerged from the changing room Viktor was in awe. Yuuri had on a grey, board, three-quarter sleeved jacket with a purplish-grey long sleeved dress shirt underneath and dark, loose pants. He looked comfortable but also stylish. His hair had been messily released from it’s brushed back form and fell around Yuuri’s head in a soft halo. A pair of large glasses completed the look, seeming to enlarge Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Somehow you become more gorgeous the longer I look at you.” Viktor admits, enjoying this softer Yuuri as much as the skin-tight, classy one he’d first met. Yuuri has a faint blush as he hunches a bit. 

“I saw this style in a magazine my sister showed me a while back. I’ve been wanting to try it out for a while now. I figured this was my best chance.” Yuuri admits shyly. Viktor brushes some of Yuuri’s wild hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s stunning darling.” Viktor assures, smiling gently. Yuuri returns the smile and Viktor feels the urge to kiss him. He almost leans in before remembering Yuuri’s reaction to Chris hugging him. Boundaries. Viktor reminds himself. Yuuri seemed like the type who needed time to trust a person. “Let’s buy the clothes.” Viktor says, his voice rough. Yuuri frowns at the tone a bit but walks with Viktor to the stores scanner which was monitored by the shops owner. Viktor places down his card and the two walk off to look at some electronics shops. 

Yuuri spends a while comparing prices for the best deal before settling on a small, bedside radio with a pair of quality headphones. Viktor then leads them to a grocery store. While Viktor collects basic supplies, Yuuri excuses himself and comes back with a cart full of various ingredients. He sheepishly admits he’d like to make dinner as a thank you to Viktor and Chris. Viktor smiles brightly at the thought of decent cooking and readily agrees, adding Yuuri’s food to his own cart and paying for all their items. 

“What are you making?” Viktor asks as they walk back to the ship, bags split evenly between them. 

“Katsudon.” Yuuri tells him. Viktor frowns at the new word. “It’s a Japanese dish. My sister made it for me every now and then after a hard day.” Viktor nods, intrigued. 

“What’s in it?” He wonders.

“Fried pork cutlets, egg, some vegetables, and rice.” Yuuri explains. “You’ll see when I make it.” Yuuri assures. Viktor unlocks the jet and they pile in with barely enough space for their legs. 

Chris is finishing up with Georgi when they arrive, the sun starting to set around them. 

“Is Chris’ baby good as new Goga?” Viktor asks as he returns the jet to tit’s original spot. Gerogi looks at him passively. 

“The door has been replaced and I patched up all the scratches on the outside.” He explains. Viktor nods as he brings over his share of the groceries. 

“I have a favor for you. Well, more like a commission.” Viktor says, not wanting to forget Yuuri’s jet. “Yuuri lost his personal jet in a crash and I was hoping you’d fix it up for him.” Georgi sighed. 

“It’ll probably be expensive.” He warns. Viktor shrugs him off. 

“I’ll send you the coordinates in a bit.” Viktor says, boarding Stammi Vicino. On the ship Chris is complementing Yuuri’s look as Yuuri sets out the ingredients for dinner. Yuuri quickly shoos the two of them out of the kitchen and bans them from entering until he’s done. While they wait Chris flies the ship into orbit, letting it drift around Mars. Viktor always loved looking at the stars. When Yuuri finally came out with dinner the two had set up around the screen they mounted on a wall, scanning though potential bounties. Viktor was in heaven from the scent alone, but nothing prepared him for the first bite of tender, golden brown fried pork. 

“Vkusno!” He exclaimed, practically choking down the rest of his bowl. Yuuri seemed concerned at his antics, but Chris just laughed. After they’ve had their fill, the three focused on the screen and discuss the pros and cons of each potential bounty. Viktor smiles to himself. They’re going to make a great crew, he can already feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start updating regularly on the weekends, so I'll try and have another chapter out by Sunday to get back on track.  
> If anyone is curious here is Yuuri's outfit: http://geekandgentleman.com/get-a-unique-winter-look-with-these-modern-samurai-coats/ (the one under wool haori)  
> Also Chris' Valentina vintage control panel is named after Valentina Tereshkova who was the first woman in space.  
> Up Next: Nicolau Karga: First Session


	4. Nicolau Karga: First Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to take such a long hiatus, but life happens. I really want to finish this work though,so I won't abandon it. I've actually been thinking about some different AU ideas to make into other works. I hope you'll check those out too if I write them. But enough talking about more work when I've barely updated this one. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope it's still a fun read. The next one will have a lot of action, so this is more of a set up.  
> Thank you for reading this far. Any and all comments are welcome.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yuuri frowned as he slowly moved his hand across the radio’s screen, moving from channel to channel. He’d already checked Mari and Phichit’s main communication channels with no luck. Yuuri sighed as he finished his sweep, it’s already been a week and he’s had no leads on their whereabouts. Yuuri felt his body shift restlessly. He was planning to send a message on his own channel when a knock came at the door. He quickly switched to a random channel, a typical pop song filtering through the radio. 

“Come in.” He called. As the door slide open Yuuri noted Viktor’s eager face come into view. In reply to the silver haired man’s heart shaped smile, Yuuri gave a little grin of his own. 

“What are you listening to?” Viktor asked as he slide into the room. The room was a comfy, if slightly small. Yuuri had decided to leave it in its neutral style, not seeing a point in wasting money if he was only with the pair for a short while. There was a decent sized bed attached to the wall with a fold-out side table and a couch locked onto the floor. With Viktor’s long legs he was at the couch beside the bed in steps. He casually sat down, making himself at home. Which he was, Yuuri supposed. 

“Not sure.” He replied honestly. “Just scanning through channels.” Viktor nodded, tapping his fingers to the repetitive beat. 

“What sort of music do you listen to Yuuri?” Viktor asked. Yuuri leaned back in his spot on the bed. 

“Jazz.” He whispered softly, the fond admission intimate in the closed off space. Viktor gave a smooth grin and quickly typed in a station. The seductive tones of a saxophone quickly filled the room. 

“Around these parts this station has the best jazz.” He mentioned casually. For a moment the two let the slow drag of the song cover the room in an easy-going atmosphere.

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asked after the second song. Viktor looked up, seeming a bit startled from his spot looking thoughtfully at Yuuri. 

“We might have a lead on Nicolau.” Viktor replied. Yuuri sat up.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” He chided passively. Viktor gave a sheepish smile. 

“I got distracted.” He admitted. Yuuri huffed in a disbelieving sigh. 

“You got distracted from a million-dollar bounty by jazz?” He asked, walking out towards the living room. Viktor fell in step beside him, crowding into Yuuri’s space as he whispered, 

“I got distracted by your eyes.” Yuuri bristled.

“You flirt.” He muttered, a blush dusting his cheeks. Viktor gave a little laugh as he stepped back. 

“Only for you Darling.” He retorted. Chris simply looked unamused as the two wandered in. 

What they had gathered in the past week was that Nicolau Karga was an illegal data miner who hacked into high profile systems and stole massive amounts of data to be sold to the highest bidder. Yuuri was cautious about going after such a high-profile target, but Viktor rejected every other option claiming they were too boring. As he’d said one meeting, he wanted to show off his skills. However, the actual hunt was turning out rather dull. The crew had been chasing fruitless leads on the hacker’s location. This time they’d ended up in the outer system around Uranus only to find a signal turning them to Io back near Saturn. 

“This lead better work out Chris.” Viktor half-heartedly groaned. Chris huffed indignantly. 

“If we could catch him just like that he wouldn’t have such a high bounty.” He reminded his partner. Yuuri ignored the argument by searching around for signals using the ship’s main computer. He was seated below Chris in the control room, typing through lengthy lines of code, searching for any indication of the hacker’s activities.   
“If only we knew his ships ID code we could log into the Inter-solar system Highways public database and secure his information.” Chris muttered, frustrated. Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. 

“I can try something, if you don’t mind, but it’s a bit risky.” Yuuri mentioned. He’d been trying to hold off on showing any obvious skills that might give him away, but he needed the money if he was going to find Phichit and Mari and properly break away from the Triad. Chris eyes him curiously, but Viktor whole heartily give the go ahead. Yuuri watches Chris, seeing if he’ll object, but he remains speculative. 

Yuuri turns back to the computer and within a few clicks he’s opened a new thread of code. With a couple well placed alterations Yuuri pulls up the security feed for the ISSH. Chris lets out a low whistle and Viktor looks between Yuuri and the screen in shock. 

“Why didn’t you do that before?” Viktor asks, incredulous. Chris sighs.

“Because that, dear friend, is highly illegal.” He replies. Yuuri shrinks in a bit, concerned he’s given away too much, but given how many tech savvy people exist he hopes they’ll think he’s just a nosy technology enthusiast. It is illegal, but also not particularly difficult if you know what your doing. 

“Sorry.” Yuuri mutters after a second. “But I figured this was our best bet to find him if we ran out of other…more ethical options….” Yuuri trails off. No one says anything, so he feels the need to go on. “If we trace back the dates to where we think he might be we can save some time, instead of going directly to Titan we can search the footage back to the time given in the tip off, all cameras are equipped to photograph the inside of a ship, to help catch smugglers.” Yuuri explains in a rush. Viktor nods along impressed. 

“Can they trace you back?” Chris asks in a low tone. Yuuri shakes his head. “How many times have you done this before?” He follows up. Yuuri thinks for a second, hesitating on how honest he wants to be. 

“A couple times.” He decides on. “I’ve never even been suspected.” He adds on. Chris nods in reluctant approval. 

“Time is money and unless we get this bounty we won’t have a lot of cash left. I hate to say it but just this once, good job.” Yuuri grins sheepishly. 

“Thanks…” He murmurs. The three occupy themselves watching through sped up hours of footage around the date given in the tip off. Eventually, they strike lucky. 

“There he is!” Viktor calls out excitedly, pointing to a section of the screen showing the gate coming from the inner system to Jupiter close to Titan’s orbit. “Your lead is actually coming through.” Viktor comments. Chris grins. 

“I’d hope so. My informant has never let me down before.” He replied confidently. “Though it was a bit difficult to reach them this time. Seems something happened…” Yuuri frowned. 

“I hope they’re alright. It’s a dangerous business.” He offers. Chris nods and the three go back to the footage. 

“Looks like he’s in a Herschel BG15.” Chris identifies. 

“ID number H17G38SU18K22.” Yuuri reads out. Chris notes down the information and Yuuri closes down the stream, making sure to double check that he’s covered his tracks. Chris plots a course to Titan. Chris and Viktor are discussing places to land when Yuuri gets up from his chair and walks towards his room.   
“Yuuri?” Viktor asks curiously as he notices the other’s absence. Yuuri turns back half way. 

“Just a bit tired, I’m going to rest a bit before we land.” Yuuri calls back, slipping away. Once he reaches the safety of his room Yuuri locks the door and moves towards the small screen panels near the beside. Normally it was used to control air flow and temperature to the room as well as provide basic information such as the time and outside weather. Yuuri rushed to it, cursing himself at his stupidity. He could have just hacked the ISSH feed from the asteroid belt gateways to get a hint of where Phichit and Mari went. How could he not have thought of it until now? He frowned. He really was losing his touch. 

Yuuri reopened the feed on the smaller screen, taking extra precautions to hide the actions from the system’s main computer. It wouldn’t do if Chris had even more reasons to suspect Yuuri of being a danger to his ship. He quickly pulled up the footage from nine days ago and began scanning the gates in the moments immediately after the dog fight. Mari’s jet passed through a gate fairly quickly after the fight began, heading towards the inner planets near where Yuuri left for Mars. As he checked the other gates he found she stopped at Venus. They had some connections there with the Inter solar system police department that the Triad wasn’t aware of. Yuuri returned to the Triad headquarters, Phichit appeared a few hours after the fight heading to the outer edges. Two pursuers followed him through the gate, shooting incessantly. Phichit didn’t seem to be handling the pressure very well, and his flight inexperience showed, but his erratic behavior must have thrown off the others just enough for him to get by. He appeared again alone in the next few gates, stopping near Neptune. Yuuri closed out of the stream, covering his tracks.   
He was relieved, but a knot of anxiety kept him from fully relaxing. 

If both of them made it why hadn’t they contacted him? Yuuri paced as he thought through the possible scenarios. They could have been captured soon after by enforcers, or even killed…or they were keeping out of contact to make sure everything was alright. Had they somehow caught wind of Yuuri losing his ship and assumed he’d gone with it? But Mari should know better and thoroughly check any info she got. Had she been detained by their supposed allies? But then he’d have heard about it on the news. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what. He’d need more information. Chris had an informant, someone he trusted, maybe Yuuri could trust him too, given that his old network would betray him in a heartbeat with the Triad’s reward on his head. At least the Triad didn’t use outside sources and the police had no identifying photos of him, so he didn’t have to worry about Viktor finding out who he was. Chris though…He suspected something but Yuuri didn’t know if that was his personality or if he really did know something. Surely, he’d have told Viktor if he knew Yuuri’s true identity. The police would pay a pretty penny for him. Yuuri shook his head. For now, he needed to get this money and meet up with Phichit or Mari. He wouldn’t stay around long enough to worry about being discovered. 

Yuuri left his room and wandered back to the pair. Viktor looked up from a map of Ares, Titan’s capital city. 

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed with a heart shaped smile. Yuuri gave a weak twitch of his lips in reply. 

“We’re only a few minutes out from Titan, are you ready to land?” Chris called back from the captain’s chair.

“I’ll get ready.” Yuuri called, turning to get his suit from his room when Viktor stopped him. 

“Your suit is dirty, borrow one of mine.” Viktor insisted. “I have a lovely navy suit that would bring out your figure perfectly.” Yuuri hesitated but relented. Viktor led Yuuri down the hall to his own room. Yuuri had never been inside before. He eyed the area curiously. Maybe he could use something here. The room was stylish with a few odd pieces of furniture that stuck out, such as a chair with a pole attached that Viktor apparently used as a coat rack. Viktor opened his closet, quickly dodging to the side as the closet unfolded, revealing racks of clothes which had been tucked away in the small space. Viktor weaved through the racks, soon selecting the piece he referred to earlier. The suit was gorgeous, a deep navy with a floral like pattern printed on. 

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to wear this?” Yuuri wondered. Viktor shrugged. 

“I got it as a gift, but it’s too small for me, so you can have it.” Viktor paused. “Besides, beautiful people should wear beautiful things, don’t you agree?” He said, his voice achingly smooth. Yuuri sighed. It really was pretty. He’d probably not have much of a chance to wear such nice material again for a long time. 

“Okay…sure…” Yuuri murmured. Viktor looked a little surprised, but he gave a sweet smile. 

“Perfect, I’ll meet you out at the jets.” Viktor said, glancing back one last time before leaving. Yuuri waited until Viktor’s footsteps faded before quickly shoving himself into the suit. If he pretended he was a slow dresser he’d have maybe a minute or two to look around. Part of it was curiosity but Yuuri figured he should take the chance to know as much as he could about Viktor. It could be useful later on, a lesson his sister drove into him for as long as he could remember. Never let a chance at gaining information slip by. 

Yuuri opened the drawers after checking that none where secured. It was mostly normal stuff. Skin care and leave-in hair care. Some basic documents, apparently Viktor was twenty-seven and born on Europa, but one drawer held a collection of old photos. Vintage physical photos were such a rarity that Yuuri almost didn’t want to touch them. They were mostly of Viktor in a uniform, some with friends in the same uniform. Yuuri recognized it as the Inter Solar System police academy uniform. A young blonde boy, a fiery red headed girl, and a dark-haired man appeared in most of the photos. Yuuri was about to place them back when a photo of an older man, who seemed very much unwilling to be captured in the image, caught his eye. He recognized the man as Yakov Feltman, one of the few people in the ISSPD who had even come close to dealing a major blow to the Triad. A few years back, when Yuuri was just starting, Yakov had lead a raid which took out almost ten percent of the Triad’s upper ranking leaders. 

Yuuri quickly replaced everything as it was and exited the room, heading to the jets. If Viktor studied under Yakov he might have heard rumors about Yuuri. Enough rumors to piece together who he was. Viktor seemed innocent but Yuuri couldn’t know for sure. This could all be an elaborate plan to drop him off at a PD office on Titan and claim their reward. Yuuri hadn’t checked what he was worth in a while, but he figured it was easily six times the amount they were making on this job. Viktor smiled sweetly as he entered the room, Chris gave a cordial nod from the cockpit of his jet. 

“You’ll be flying with me!” Viktor announced with a heart shaped grin. Yuuri smiled back. He needed to be on his guard, he couldn’t get caught. Yuuri slid into the passenger seat behind Viktor. 

“Ready?” Viktor asked, his voice tinged with excitement. 

“Go ahead.” Yuuri replied, securing himself. Chris released the hanger door and the jets flew out, quickly descending onto Titan. Yuuri nervously fingered his gun. It would be a shame to shoot Chris or Viktor. They seemed like nice people. Besides, the whole reason he escaped was so he didn’t have to kill people anymore. But he needed to survive. It was selfish and cruel but Yuuri couldn’t afford being given up to the police. The Triad would do everything in their power to take him out before he could talk. It was selfish, unfairly selfish, but when he thought of his family, of Phichit, he couldn’t help himself. Yuuri took a deep breath as the jet landed. His eyes hardened as his pushed aside his emotions. He was on a mission now, he needed to keep a clear head. Yuuri steeled his nerves and made his decision. If either Viktor or Chris made one suspicious move, he’d shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Nicolau Karga: Second Session  
> Fun Facts:  
> The ID and model type for the ship do have a meaning:  
> Herschel BG15--William Herschel is a British-German astronomer born on November 15th, 1738  
> H17G38SU18K22-- is an odd assortment of the initial letters for Hanover, Germany (HG) where Herschel was born and Slough, UK (SUK) where he died along with his birth year (1738) and death year(1822).  
> The session in the titles is a call back to Bebop which refers to a jazz session.  
> Titan is Saturn's largest moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: A Flawed Escape featuring Viktor and Chris for the first time!


End file.
